My Girl
by TheSheWolf
Summary: On the off chance that Dean's daughter Emma comes home late one night in.. less than perfect condition, it becomes Dean's responsibility to dole out justice in the only way he sees fit. What he finds however, might surprise him. Short drabble fic.


**A/N First attempt at SPN fic... go easy on me please! Inspired by the tumblr post at mycroftismyholmes . tumblr post/100813891891/queen-of-fallen-angels-i-louvre-art so I highly recommend you go view that before you read this... if you don't wanna, well thats cool too. AU. ONESHOT. Enjoy!**

"I'm gonna kill him."

Dean said this calmly, as if it were the only logical explanation he could think of in that moment.

Sam put an arm across the frame of the door, blocking Dean's exit. "No, you're not. Look, let me talk to the kid first." Sam glanced across at Emma, who was blocking the bruises on her arm with her hand. "And if he can't manage to plead his case in the first thirty seconds, I'll bring you in and let you have at him-"

Dean interrupted, "But-"

"If he deserves it, Dean."

"Will one of you guys just _listen_ to me? I-"

"No, Emma! You know why? Cause I'm your father and I don't have to, that's why! You come home after curfew one night with bruises on your arm and your- your make up all ran around your face and you think I'm just gonna sit here calmly while you try to clam up for some excuse about this little – little emo boy you got a crush on? No, shoot first, ask questions. Sammy giving that punk thirty seconds is generous enough from me, I ain't gonna sit here and listen to anymore bs about the situation. Now go to your room and don't wait up. Be prepared to be packed and gone tomorrow morning."

Emma's entire face was turning beet red as she huffed back to her room in a fury. She was only 15 but she was damn near five foot ten, so the door shook with the weight of her anger.

Sam looked back at Dean and gave him an empathetic look. "You ready?"

Dean was already swinging his emergency duffle over his shoulder. "Let's go get this punk. I'll drive."

* * *

><p>"Okay, his parents just left let's go." Sam watched as Brody or Benton or Brandon 's parents rode off down the street and waited until he couldn't see their taillights to speak. Sam and Dean simultaneously exited the impala and strode off toward the modest home.<p>

Sam knocked on the door and turned towards Dean, "Stay out here, count to thirty. I'll yell if I think you need to come in."

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up with it alright? I gotta get to Perkins before it closes, they have half off pies after 9 and I'm gonna wanna celebrate." Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked at Sam as he put his back against the wall beside the door.

The door opened and Sam walked inside.

Not even 10 seconds later he walked back outside, practically doubled over with fits of laughter and barely able to speak. "You- you gotta go inside, man. You gotta see this."

Dean looked at Sam in confused but walked inside anyway, to find the little punk standing behind the door with his face bruised and blackened to unrecognition. But the best part was the fact that both of his arms were wrapped up in full casts to his elbow so his arms stood perpendicular to the rest of his body.

Sam managed to falter back into the house with his laughter barely contained, "Dean… she- she broke _both_ of his arms!" He spit out successfully, and fell back on the door, guffawing harder than he had before.

Dean just smiled at the kid and shook his head. "That's my girl." And before he left, he put the remote control on the highest shelf in their living room, just for good measure.

Dean put the whole box of pie on Emma's bed when he returned from his trip.

"Look, I went over to the kid's place and I had to say… he was beat up pretty bad. I'm proud of you kid. I know I may not have been completely in the right when I left here, but my heart was in the right place, I just wanted to protect you… now I see that you must not need protection as much as I thought you did. So I just wanted to say that… I.. got your favorite, cherry. Enjoy." Dean ruffled the top of Emma's head and got up from her bed awkwardly.

"Dad?" Emma peeped out before he managed to make his way out the door.

"Yea, wassup honey?"

"No chick flick moments, remember?"


End file.
